A setting arrangement for use in accomplishing the lateral registration of printing plates is known from DE 197 57 895 C2. Beveled or angled edges of the printing plates are held in a narrow slit of a forme cylinder and each one of the plate edges has a registration cutout, with which cutout a registration pin, that is fastened on an axially displaceable insert strip assigned to the latter, can be respectively brought into engagement. An end of each of the insert strips is provided with an adjustment device for use in effecting an axial back-and-forth movement of each strip. This adjustment device is embodied in such a way that each insert strip is angled off in an L-shape at one of its ends. The angled piece is fastened to the front end of the forme cylinder by the use of a screw.
A plate cylinder, with an adjustable lateral registration, is known from EP 0 229 892 B1. Small register plates are axially displaceable in the cylinder groove by the use of a lateral register adjustment device. The lateral register adjustment device has rotatable spindles and an adjusting screw.
A device for the correctly registered alignment of a rubber blanket on a cylinder of a printing group is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,902. Clamping devices, which are arranged in a groove and which can be actuated by a bracing spindle, can be axially displaced via a manually adjustable threaded ring or by an adjustment screw.
A plate cylinder with an adjustable bracing rail is known from DE 42 10 897 C1. The adjustable bracing rail, which is arranged in a groove of the plate cylinder, can be displaced in a plane via structural roller ring units fastened on the bottom of the groove. Axial displacement takes place by the use of a pin, which pin engages the underside of the bracing rail and is connected with an eccentric device. The eccentric device extends from the interior of the cylinder through the bottom of the groove and can be displaced by operation of a gear driven by a motor.
A device for bracing a printing plate on a plate cylinder of a printing press is known from DE 41 40 022 C2. Clamping devices for the front edge of the plate and for the rear edge of the plate are situated in an axially extending groove of the cylinder. The clamping device for the front edge of the plate can be adjusted in the axial direction of the cylinder by adjustment device. The adjustment device can be displaced by an electric drive motor that is housed in the cylinder. An adjusting shaft of the drive motor projects perpendicularly from the interior of the cylinder into the groove. A rotating movement of the adjusting shaft is converted into an axial adjusting movement.
A device for axially positioning a printing plate is known from EP 0 808 714 B1. In the course of its mounting, the printing plate can be positioned with exact lateral registration by the use of an electrical positioning drive while being moved toward a cylinder.
A device for use in accomplishing the displacement of at least one registration element of a printing press is known from DE 101 36 422 A1. In one embodiment of the device, piezo-actuators are provided for position adjustment. Such a position change takes place in the circumferential direction.
A device for use in the bracing/clamping of flexible plates with beveled suspension legs on a printing press cylinder is known from DE 199 24 788 A1. A base body, with bracing and/or clamping elements, which are movable in the base body's interior space, is arranged in a cylinder groove.
A device for adapting the position of printing plates in response to deformation of the paper to be imprinted is known from DE 195 16 368 A1. A position of a punched-out place on a printing plate, which is provided for receipt of a registration pin, and which is used for accomplishing the adjustment of the printing plates arranged on a forme cylinder of a printing press, is adapted to correspond to a lateral extension or fan out of the paper, which fan out is to be expected in the course of the passage of the paper through plurality of print positions of the printing press, which are arranged serially one behind the other.